


berries and books ( and wonwoo's little doyoo )

by Cheata_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheata_1004/pseuds/Cheata_1004
Summary: apparently its just uncle wonwoo and doyoo laughing while the other is watching.his heart swells. It swells and swells. he felt so full.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	berries and books ( and wonwoo's little doyoo )

It's 4am when Wonwoo stepped inside his apartment. 

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu visibly flinched from his lying position on a small couch. He got up and rubbed his eyes. "hyung? Ah...what time is it? How long have you been back?"  
Wonwoo gave out a small chuckle. "Just now. It's already 4. I'm so sorry I stayed so late." Mingyu laughed off Wonwoo's apologetic smile.  
"hyung, its okay. Doyoo finished his dinner tonight. He's sleeping on your bed, he said he misses you." With the mention of the little boy, Wonwoo's tired face lit up. Doyoo is Wonwoo's little nephew. Ever since his sister passed away, he had taken Doyoo in under his care. Even though being an office worker takes almost all of his time everyday, Wonwoo managed to spend time raising him for 3 years now. If Wonwoo is Doyoo's favorite person then Mingyu is surely the second. 

Mingyu was there beside Wonwoo the day he mourned over the sudden lost of his beloved sister. Mingyu was also there beside Wonwoo when he cried hugging Doyoo. His nephew was so much younger then so he sat and looked at his uncle who usually smiles, confusingly. 

Kim Mingyu who used to be Wonwoo's junior in university. Kim Mingyu who now works as a vet. Kim Mingyu who loves Doyoo as much as Wonwoo does. Kim Mingyu who is always around to help Wonwoo and Doyoo. And he makes it look like hes enjoying every second of it. Every second of dealing with Doyoo's occasional bad tantrums when he doesnt like his food, every second of comforting Wonwoo when he is being a crybaby over stress and worries of not taking enough care and spending enough time with his nephew. Wonwoo can only smile and say thank you. Truthfully, he is very grateful. Wonwoo sees Mingyu as a bestfriend, a lifesaver and, the biggest biggest bestfriend. 

Doyoo woke up around 7 to the smell of golden brown pancakes and the sweetest berries. "Wonwoo!" his small feet came running out of his uncle bedroom and stopped at the sight of Wonwoo in his baby pink apron. Wonwoo turned around and smiled at the little boy. "Good morning, Doyoo. Come and have your breakfast. Uncle made your favorite." 

"Where is Mingyu? Will he eat pancakes with us?" Wonwoo shook his head. "No. Mingyu went back after you fell asleep. What did you guys do last night? hmm?" Doyoo munched on his food and smiled. "Mingyu taught me how to draw a puppy. Uncle, he is very good at drawing too! Wait, I'll show you." The little boy hopped off his chair and went straight to his desk and began pulling out his little drawing book. He flipped pages after pages and handed it over to his uncle who came over to look. "Who drew this? This is very well done, Doyoo-ah." Wonwoo observed the cute little artwork before moving to another page. "I drew the pink puppy and this one is by Mingyu!" Doyoo pointed to a picture of a kitten. 

The kitten was wearing a pair of round glasses with little books surrounding it. Wonwoo started laughing quietly. "Doyoo, can I have this one? Uncle wants to frame this and put it on our shelves, I'll frame yours too."

It was 4pm when Mingyu dropped by Wonwoo's place with a blueberry cake and a box of pizza. He had promised Doyoo a sleepover the previous evening and managed to get off work earlier than usual. The older took the food from him and called out to his nephew. 

Wonwoo settled with his papers on his coffee table savoring his slice of the blueberry cake while Mingyu and Doyoo were drawing. Silence surrounded the air of the apartment. It was silent but calm and comfortable. Wonwoo likes having Mingyu around. His presence somehow helps Wonwoo breathe. Especially in times when he randomly breaks down over some books he has read or when he went to Doyoo's parent meeting. Mingyu understood him best. The taller knows that Wonwoo drains from time to time. Mingyu knows Wonwoo stresses himself over the smallest thing. 

Mingyu looked up at Wonwoo and smiled at him as if he is silently telling Wonwoo to rest. His eyes are soft and caring. Wonwoo felt comforted again so he placed his papers down and joined the two boys. Doyoo drew a fish and Mingyu drew a kitten again. This time the kitten has a slice of cake sat nearby.

"Mingyu will sleep with me! We will play with my puppy robots before going to bed!" Doyoo chirped from behind the bathroom door. "Of course young man. Don't shower too long you'll catch a cold." Wonwoo tidied some toys around Doyoo's room and went out to see Mingyu also coming out of the shower. "Hyung, I'll help Doyoo dress. You can go shower now." Mingyu touched the shorter's cheeks slightly and run his hand down to his shoulder. "You must be tired. Sleep early, I'll make breakfast tomorrow." He pulled his hand back and let it hover there in the middle of them and hesitantly touches Wonwoo's soft hair. Mingyu let his palm rest there for a second and Wonwoo gave a small smile before walking to his room. 

Its 2 am when Mingyu woke up beside Doyoo's little frame. He heard a small click from Wonwoo's room and sleepily walked outside to see why the older is still awake at this hour.  
Wonwoo's small bending framed in the kitchen jostled when his tired orbs met Mingyu's worried ones."Hyung, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" Mingyu rushed to Wonwoo when he began gagging. "Hyung?! Shit. Here, drink some water." Mingyu held the thinner frame by the waist and hoisted him up to sit on the kitchen counter. "I might have eaten your slice of seafood pizza. Now I dont feel too good." Wonwoo gave a little giggle to ease the taller's frown. "I did not ask for half pepperoni for you to nearly pass out here late at night."Mingyu eyed Wonwoo's pale face and let out a small sigh.

Wonwoo was led back to his bedroom shortly. He sat down on his bed when Mingyu trailed in with another glass of water. He placed the glass down on the bedside table and turned to Wonwoo. "Lie down. I'll stay for abit." Mingyu whispered. He heard himself. He heard how he sounded nervous. "To make sure you are alright." Wonwoo looked up at him and smiled again. Why is he always smiling? Mingyu felt a little upset. He was really a little upset 5 minutes ago that Wonwoo is getting sick from his allergy again but now he felt upset because Wonwoo's smile makes him feel something. Something that makes him instantly gives in. 

"I saw your drawings.The kittens that you drew. Could they possibly be me?" Wonwoo asked softly, eyes already drooping. Mingyu laughed a little upon seeing the older blushed while heat rushes up to his own cheeks. "The glasses and books gave it away. Of course i was drawing you, hyung. I'm happy to see you like it enough to even display it." Mingyu took the older's hand into his own and start rubbing soothingly on his knuckles. "Go to sleep, hyung. I'll head back to our Doyoo." Wonwoo gave Mingyu's hand a light squeeze. "Thank you for today, for always thinking about Doyoo." Wonwoo gestured for Mingyu to go back to bed and closed his eyes. Light snores after only 3 minutes, Mingyu knew Wonwoo was very exhausted. "You're right. I always think about you and Doyoo." 

Mingyu woke up again at 8am. He looked around and wondered why Doyoo was up so early. Wonwoo was making breakfast even though Mingyu said he'll do it. He looked so much better from last night laughing heartily along with whatever Doyoo is saying and it had Mingyu wishing he can wake up to this more often. He was interrupted from his train of thoughts when another loud fit of laughters erupted and filled the whole room. Mingyu watches the little Doyoo singing and laughing along to the tv and he watches Wonwoo noticing him standing there and waving him over. And he stretched out a smile so sweet and so beautiful, Mingyu felt so light.

His heart swells. It swells and swells.


End file.
